Bugs
The game is broken So, everyone here knows that there are quite a few bugs in the game. I think it's time that we compile everyone's experiences into one page, so we can determine the cause and perhaps avoid some of these bugs. The list Lets jump right into it. Here are all of the bugs I currently know about: * The game will often display a "oops, something broke" message (often referred to simply as "oops"). This seems to happen more often when attacking an outpost then simply hanging out at your base. In the message, it says the cause could be slow internet, but somehow I find that unlikely, when no other game I've ever played has said I've had bad internet. Argorock has done some testing and his guess is that it give the "oops" message when it's been 33 seconds since a building has been destroyed. This certainly sounds like a bug :) * Fomor seems to have trouble pathfinding. He will go one way, then switch his mind halfway through and go the other way. Sometimes, he glitches out and his head goes back and forth between the 2 paths. I'm not quite sure how Fomor's pathfinding works-whether he goes with the biggest group of monsters in order to get the biggest bonus from his buff, or does his own thing. Someone with knowledge of pathfinding please prove or disprove my theory :) * When I upgraded my town hall from lvl 5 --> 6 or 6 --> 7 (I can't remember which), the upgrade automatically completed. I spent the required recourses and everything, but it took 1 second instead of 6 hours or so. * Often an opposite effect happens. Example, if a building takes 9 days to complete, when you return a week later, the timer will still be at 9 days. The timer only moves if you are active. It seem like the internal game system time is no longer keeping track. This affects both Overworld and Inferno worlds. * Sometimes, when my monster lockers have finished upgrading their monster, their gears will continue to turn (the unlocking animation) even after the upgrade's been completed. * Outposts will continue to produce resources for you even after your recourse capacity is full. i don't know if this a bug or intentional (if it's intentional, it seems horribly overpowered. It means you never have to upgrade your silos). * I can't claim any of my quests in Inferno, but I can claim all of my overworld quests. * When my yard gets a wild monster attack, everything is normal-5 minutes to prepare, etc., but during the attack, the attacking monsters will, in groups of 1 or 2, run away. My champion (Fomor) won't attack them during their "retreat", and the attack will end while the retreating monsters are still on the screen. This is most likely an intentionally implemented feature, but I'm going to list it here anyways, because you can never be too careful. * You know how in the overworld, when you're upgrading from lvl 9 --> 10 recourse collectors, the image on the upgrade screen is an improvement on your current image (because harvesters look better as they level up)? Well, that doesn't happen in Inferno. They look normal when they're finished upgrading, but when I'm on the upgrade screen, before upgrading it, the image is not what it will actually look like after the upgrade. * When I'm attacking a base in Inferno, the buildings I've destroyed don't change to their destroyed image. Instead, they remain in their "full health" image, even though there's the destroyed sound effect and the monsters no longer consider it a target. In the overworld, I have a slightly less severe version of this bug. The same thing happens, but after 1-5 seconds, they revert to their destroyed image. Note: this doesn't seem to happen for the 50% mark of a building. * Krallen is currently unobtainable, even if you reach the loot quota and wait for the week reset, the week will reset and the loot quota stays at the same amount and you won't get krallen. This affects krallen's loot buff effect too. Although, players who have obtained krallen before this glitch occured will still keep their lv5 krallen. * When attacking other player's main yards, there will occasionally be a very long rendering problem and will lag your computer to insanity. This occurs when a player fills their housing with loads of pokeys (max possible. 960) causing the rendering problem. It is also a good strategy for defending your own yard, but might lag yourself to death. * Anti loading glitch where certain outposts and main yards takes forever to load, unknown cause but seems to mostly affect main yards. * Certain worlds lacks lv 50 strongholds. My world only consists of 2 lv 50 strongholds, both which has the loading problem listed above. * You can no longer change, create or invite in an alliance. Although, you will still keep your previous alliance but you cannot leave. * Due to a super low frame rate (PC), when you drag the cursor to view your yard, the whole yard turns blank for a moment and returns to normal once you stop dragging. This is particularly servere for higher level players with huge yards. * Occasionally, Building and monsters in housings do not show when your yard is just loaded. Instead, only their shadows are marked on the ground. It usually takes some time waiting to return to normal. * The weekly Wild Monster Attack will crash the whole game at higher levels. It forces the player to restart the game over and over. This is as the larger amounts sent by e.g. Kozu Tribe lag the game terribly. * Getting stuck on the tutorial after leaving during an upgrade, an attack, etc. * When you only have enough Goo/Magma to heal a few (not all) monsters, it will only begin to heal a few of them. However, when you click "Finish" by spending Shiny, it heals all of the monsters rather than just few. Those are all the bugs currently known to me. There are certantly many more bugs out there that affect different people. If you have a bug, please list it here.